


In Betweens

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: You know how they began, and you know how they ended. But it's the in betweens, the moments frozen in time, every smile unique, every argument and every realization, every revelation, that made them how they were. LJ, collection of semiconnected oneshots.





	In Betweens

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_And focus. Walk._

_One step...two… Come on, come on, James. Regular hallway, regular textbooks in my hands, regular, normal normal normal to the thousandth degree. This routine, it’s so normal. Like breathing, really, you don’t think about it. And there's no reason I should be thinking about it._

_One leg in front of the other, come on, come on…_

_My throat’s gone all dry and weird, as though dust has collected on the surface and it’s choking me. I’m like a mute. I’ve got no hopes of possibly speaking._

_My tongue, why in heavens have I never noticed how odd it is till now, just lolling about in my mouth, just sitting around there, and oh god, she’s coming nearer, I could see her from far away, you can always tell with the red hair really ... it’s like a fire hydrant, only not that bright red, just in the sense that I notice it from possibly a range of ten-to-twelve miles away…how could I not?_

_She has her books, the neat stack of them, heavy stack, tucked carefully under her chin, why I bet her throat isn’t all wonky and dry, she’s got this half-smile on her face, and she walks, wow, does she walk…it’s no problem for HER…_

_One step, two step, foot, leg following, foot, leg following. Look casual, play it cool, but it’s impossible, near her it’s always impossible. Right foot…left…right…left…_

_Heart thump, thump, thump, it’s bursting out of my chest, god, god…my brain is marinating. It’s marinating, I tell you. It’s gone completely to liquid. I can’t think._

__ 

James Potter is about to pass Lily Evans in the hallway, the crowded hallway, books clutched under both their chins. He walks self-assuredly, confident, always confident, through the crowded hallway filled with students. His hazel eyes twinkle and his black’s hair’s messy, as it always is, like he’s just gotten of a broom. Her hair bounces behind her, red, and her eyes are green and they sparkle with some sort of indeterminable light from within, sea-green.

 James looks up just Lily’s about to pass him, focuses on her amid the many faces and chattering and laughing and rushing students.

 He winks arrogantly and cheesily at her, sticking out his shoe and tapping her leg very lightly with it. She rolls her eyes, pushes away from him, and continues through the crowded hallway with her red hair bouncing.

  _Don’t stare after her._


End file.
